My Life
by Fr3aky Lik3 M3
Summary: The teacher came in with an orange book in his hand and half of his face covered including his left eye. Weirdo "My name is Hatake Kakashi " "My n-name is Hinata Hyuuga" no way Hinata?... sasusaku R&R bad summary sorry:
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! :) This is my second story based on Naruto.

Yeah... Well I** DON'T OWN NARUTO** unfortunately...

Hope you enjoy it!

Rating T it may go up

R&R :)

* * *

I was fifteen and a half years old when I entered the high school.

The second day after I found out what high school I was in my parents immediately wanted to move me, and that guys was one of my biggest mistakes I have ever done. I refused the offer thinking that it wouldn't be like the middle school but even now I regret that I refused that damn offer. You see, I didn't have many friends, well let's just say I had only three but even they weren't real. So, I thought that maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't be like my 'friends'. You see, when I was twelfth I went to my grandparents' house and that's where I first meet Hinata Hyuuga, a shy girl around my age, and since that day we became friends but she moved away and haven't talked in years.

Everyday, since I turned thirteen , me and my mother fought, you may thing 'yeah so what, it's not like I'm not fighting with my mom', but I never and I mean never fought with my mom…. 'sigh' anyway at fifteen, the age when I started to ignore my mom, everywhere I would go I would ask dad but never mom, I ended up in one of those strip clubs. There I almost, almost lost my virginity but I somehow manage to leave before it happened. Did I told you that I live alone? Well now I did. I live alone since I was fourteen, a small apartment with a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, anything I need to have, even an guest room. Let me tell you something, when you live alone you have to buy a dog or a cat or anything because you'll get bored and go insane. I have a dog, a shih-tzu, it's a white dog with black nose, and small, very adorable. It's three years old.

Well I just realize that I only talked about my self. My parents are married for twenty-two years old, my mom is forty-two years and my dad is forty-four. My dad is the boss of the gas company and my mom is a writer. Mom always believed that I will take after my father and take the company after he retires but dad doesn't what that. Well maybe he wants but not against my will, he said that if I wanna take then I'll take it but if I don't wanna take it someone else is gonna take it. My mom said that when I'll turn eighteen, meaning next year, she'll marry me to one of friends boys, dad didn't agree but when mom said that it will do good for the company he immediately accepted. And after he realized what he did he apologized because he didn't want me married because of the company, I told him that it didn't matter and that I'll do it for the company, I told him that it didn't matter and that I'll do it for the company. Although we had a fight over this thing but I won. It's been two years since the fight and I still don't know who the boy is. 'Sigh' anyway when you are the only child, you can either be a daddy's girl/boy or a mamma's girl/boy. And I, obviously, am a daddy's girl. Yeah so what? Jealous? No I'm not a spoiled brat, god NO! I wouldn't stand myself if I was.

It was a cold day, September the 5th, when I got up early around 6 am and got ready for school, my mom came with me, since I was living on the other side of the town and the high school on the other, but that didn't count. I knew, the moment I entered the grounds, that this was nothing like the middle school. I looked around and saw many teenagers and figured that they were from each class. I was assigned in 9F, as I looked for my class my mom was looking at some students that were smoking. I finally found them and sat there with mom. She started to talk with some parents while I tried to listen to what the principal said but I couldn't, it was to much noise… When we entered the building we went to the first floor and then walked to the end of the hall, more then 100m anyway, we entered settled down and the teacher gave us the schedule, mom already left to work and means I was all alone in an unknown ... We introduced ourselves and then nothing it was silence. Moving on the day went smooth and we left, I arrived home I think around 13-14 not sure. The first semester passed easily and except the fact that I had to call my dad over for a few time because of an idiot everything was perfect. Although the second semester was different, harder and that was when I realized the mistake I've done, even now I regret that decision. Anyway along the second semester I've done things I wished I'd never do, not like that, just running around the school and not paying attention to the class, yeah not a big deal but hey it's not like I killed somebody. And since that day, mom was bugging the hell out of me but I just ignore her. Many people said that I should forgive her and be friends again, but I know that if I do that she'll never stop. And believe me if she starts talking then it's bad, really bad.

You see, when you enter the high school, you think 'Great, new friends, new teachers, new everything' , that's what I thought, looks like everything turned out not to be like I expected. 'Falling in love' with a guy that broke your heart the second day and ignore you for two weeks, getting in fights with your parents and grandparents, realizing you only had one friend, realizing that no one cared for you, realizing that you fight everyday with the persons that gave birth to you and finally you realize that no one wants you here and start wandering why were you born. But as the summer vacation was over you find yourself in the 10th grade and new students. Seriously, new students? Life sucks. Back to the story we were in the class when the teacher came in with an orange book in his hand and half of his face covered including his left eye. Weirdoooooo…. I mean who has half of their face covered?

"Good morning kids. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your homeroom teacher." He said while reading that book, suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Come in." The door opened and two boys and a girl entered. "A welcome, my name is Hatake Kakashi , please introduce yourself." The students nod ant the blonde boy said: "My name is Naruto Uzumaki ." then the second boy who had black spiky hair in the back "Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." and then the girl, she kinda looks familiar "My n-name is Hinata Hyuuga" no way Hinata? the girl that moved away? my only friend? is here… but I thought that she wouldn't came back.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, it's just an idea that popped in my mind...

Besides I just want to know if you guys like it, if not then that's it.

Sorry if there are mystakes.

Please review? :o3


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! This is the second chapter of My Life. Enjoy :)

* * *

**_"My n-name is Hinata Hyuuga" no way Hinata? the girl that moved away? my only friend? is here…_****_but I thought that she wouldn't came back._**

"Oke kids, lets see, hm…. Where should you stay? Hinata why don't you go and sit next to Sakura? Please raise your hand Sakura." He said and I raised my hand. As Hinata sit next to me I could see the two boys glaring at me. I sigh and look at Hinata and said "Hi my name is Sakura." Hinata looked at me with shock written in her eyes. "S-s-s-sakura? It's that you?" I nod and we both laughed. "Long time no see. How's life?" I asked. "Boooringg. What about you Sak?" We talk the rest of the class and when it rang Hinata took my hand and walked to the boys she came in with.

"Hey guys! This is Sakura my childhood and only friend at that time. Sakura this is Naruto and this is Sasuke. Now say hi." My best friend since childhood said and her two friends -Sasuke and Naruto- said "Hi" and "Hn" . I sweetdroped and said "Hi I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." and smiled.

" Hey Sakura, what class do you have next?" Hinata asked as she look at her schedule.

"Aaaa… math? I think. Yeah math." I said and saw the students that pass us throwing glares at me, I simply ignored them.

"We have math to." The blonde boy whose name I think it was Naruto said.

"Come on, I'll show you." I said and walked towards the class, as we pass the classes all the students were glaring at me. Hinata said, more like asked "Why are they glaring at us?" and I said "They're glaring at me not at you." All three look at me and asked why , I just said they hate me or something like that. Hinata gasped and the boys glared at the students and I smiled. "So Hinata, when did you moved back in Konoha?" She looked at the ground and said "I came last week but dad wanted to make sure that I have no problem moving back…. What about you? What did you do while I was gone?" She looked at me and froze. "Hinata what's wrong?" I turned and saw that no one was there and I looked back at Hinata. She disappeared and so did Naruto. I sweetdroped and noticed that Sasuke didn't left. "Hmmm…. Where is Hinata and Naruto?" He looked at me then walked away and said, when he noticed that I wasn't following him "Are you coming?" I ran to him and both walked to the class. "So… where are they?" I asked once again. "I'll tell you when we get to the class." I sigh and looked outside the windows and saw Naruto and Hinata and I stopped, of course Sasuke stopped too. "What are they doing? Class is about to start." Sasuke didn't answered, instead he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to class. When we entered the teacher was already there.

"Aaaa Haruno-san, Uchiha-san you're both late." The teacher said.

"We're sorry, she was showing me the school." Sasuke said. Why would he say something like that?

"Ok. You can take your seat." The teacher said and we went in the back of the class. I sat down and took my books out. Sasuke sat down next to me and looked out the window.

"So why did they left?" I wrote on a piece of paper and pushed it towards him. He looked at the paper then took my pencil and started to write, a few seconds later he pushed me the paper. There were only two word "Amy and Karin." I loked confused and the two names that were written on the paper and asked why, he said more like whispered " She didn't told you? Well I guess that she should tell you, not me."

"Why not? Come on, ask her and see if you can tell me."

"Why?"

"She's my best friend and what does this have to do with Amy and Karin? Unless…."

"Unless what?"

"When we were 12 we went to a park and that's when we meet them. Amy said something about her family, I didn't quite catch that and a few weeks later she moved away and then Karin and Amy disappeared."

"Then I guess you should know what happened. After she left her parents talked with Amy and Karin's parents so they had to move too. I never knew why she left Konoha, but when me and Naruto meet her she barely talked, " he paused and the bell rang " my mother told me that Amy told Hinata that she was adopted. The next day Karin and Amy were at her house making fun of her. Don't ask about what because I don't know, she never told us even thought Naruto is her boyfriend." He paused and again and opened his locker, that was next to mine. I looked around for Hinata and I didn't saw her.

"Wait. Naruto is her boyfriend?"

"Yes. What do you have now?"

"Gym. Why?"

"We're going to the roof."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I sigh and walked to the roof. Of couse after many stairs we arrived in front of a door, Sasuke opened the door and pushed me on the roof and saw Hinata and Naruto.

"Hinata." She looked at me and starts to cry, she got up and ran towards me, she jumps on me and I lost my balance and fall back but Sasuke caugh me. Great I was in the middle. "Hinata, why are you crying?" I saw both boys looking at each other then at us. All three were shocked at what she said next.

"My dad's dead." What? No way. "I'm sorry Hinata." I said and hugged her. Naruto was shocked and confused. He just mumbled her name and sat down. I could feel Sasuke's arms tighten around my waist. Poor girl.

"Come on. I'll talk with the principal and ask if we can go home." I said and look at Hinata, she just nod and let go of me and so did Sasuke. I took her hand and walked towards the principal office. Once there I knocked and entered.

"Tsunade-sama." I said.

"Sakura, what brings you here?"

"Well you see. Me and Hinata don't feel so well and we wondered if we could go home."

"Sure. But I'm not letting you go alone. Uchiha. Uzumaki." The boys came in and answered. "Take those girls home." They nod and we left.

"That was easy." Naruto said as soon as we got out of the office. "So where are we going?"

"My place." I said and walked towards the car. "How did you got here?" I asked and immediately cursed myself for doing so when I saw Hinatas face and immediately I knew the answer.

"My dad drove us this morning." Hinata said sobbing.

"Come on, we'll go with my car." I said unlocking the car. "Hinata. Do you want to drive?" She looked at me and nod, I just throw her the keys and she entered the car. I opened the passenger seat and Naruto got inside.

"Forget the dope. Get in." Sasuke said opening the back door and pushing me inside. Once in, Hinata turned on the car and drove to my place. But when she was supposed to take a right turn she went forward. Where is she going? The ride was quiet until Naruto started to talk. When we got to a mansion, twice bigger then mine. I asked where we're we and looked out the window "This isn't my place nor Hinatas."

"It's my place." Sasuke said and rolled down the window, pressed a few buttons and the gates opened. We entered, parked the car and got out. Hinata looked at me and said "Sakura, in this house no girl, except for me, ever entered, so you should fell special." She laugh and took of her shoes, Naruto went after her and Sakura looked at the spot where Hinata was. "What happened?" I asked and Sasuke laugh "It's actually true what Hinata said, you're the first girl that came here." He said and walked in the living. I took my shoes of and went after him. He was sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels, I sat down next to him and looked around the room. There were two windows next to each other, a table on the floor, a big LCD on the wall, the couch we were sitting on and a few pictures on the walls. "Where are Hinata and Naruto?" I asked as I turned and look at the TV. "I don't know." Then we heard a scream. They were alone, and that scream… And I just realize I'm alone with Sasuke.*Sigh* Hinata's gonna kill me if I made a move. Then her phone rang, I answered, " Hello…. No she's a little busy at the moment….No she's not having sex…Who are you, her mother?... I'm her friend… Sakura why? No, but I'll tell her. " Sigh. "Who was that?" Sasuke asked and I said "Don't know." We continued to watch TV until my phone rang.

_Maybe I`m to young to pretend that I have my rights__  
That I have my life,have my dreams,whatever it comes  
Well my headesness when I`m comfused it feels so depressed  
I will always do my best_

I pulled out my phone and answered.

"_Hello? Is this Haruno Sakura?_" The person on the other end said.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"_I'm Konan, you're brothers girlfriend. Do you know where he is?_"

"No. I haven't heard from him in two years. Why? Is he missing?" I looked at the clock. It read 3:34 PM.

"_No. He's been avoiding me. _"

"I'll call you if I see him."

"_Oke, thank you._" She hung up. I sigh and Sasuke asked what's wrong. "Nothing." Than Hinata and Naruto entered the living room. "Hinata, your phone rang." I said after she sat down on the couch next to me. We watch TV, play games, talking until Hinata got a phone call from the principal saying that tomorrow we'll go to Greece. Weird. Anyway I got up and said "I have to go. See you tomorrow." And walked towards the door.

"How will you get home?" Hinata asked and I stopped. Shit. I forgot. "It's close by. I'll walk." And head towards the door, put my shoes on than saw Sasuke getting up and doing the same as me. "What are you doing?" I asked and Naruto said "He'll take you home. Fell special Sakura he never got someone a ride unless it was Hinata." I looked at her then I felt a hand on my back and pushed me outside. I sigh and walked after Sasuke. We took a black Mercedes and drove to my house, the ride was quite, no word, no nothing. When we arrive at my place I was about to open the door when he locked the car. I turned and look at him. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" he looked at me and said "Don't tell Hinata." and lean towards me until our foreheads were touching. I looked into his black orbs, they were like the abyss.

I froze.

His lips were on mine and moving, I slowly close my eyes and respond to the kiss. He put his hand on the back of my head and I around his neck. He depend the kiss by licking and biting at my lower lip. I opened my mouth and fell his tongue on mine. He put his other hand on my waist and slowly lifted me on his lap. I blushed and opened my eyes a little and saw that so were his. He pulled away for a few seconds to catch our breaths then kiss me again. We kissed until my phone rang. I pulled away and put my forehead on his, I took out the phone and answered, it was Hinata. "Did you got home?" "Yeah." "Are you sure you're home? I can heard breathing." "Yeah I'm breathing." "Why?" "I had to run to the market for my sister." I sigh. But why did Sasuke said not to tell her… "Sakura, we'll talk tomorrow at school." And she hung up. I could fell Sasuke nipping at my ear lobe, than at my neck, at my cheek and finally my lips, giving me just a peck. He whispered in my ear "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Shit. Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend? I nod and said "Yes." He smirked and kiss me. "See you tomorrow. And don't tell Hinata." "Why not?" "I'll never hear the end of it." I giggle "Oke. I won't tell her. But soon we'll have to." I got of his lap and he unlocked the door. I opened it, got out and slam the door. He rolled down the window and said "Don't slam the door or you're gonna get it." I laugh and showed him the middle finger and ran to the house. "You'll get it tomorrow at school." I heard him say after I closed the door and heard the engine car and I lean on the door and close my eyes.

"Sakura. Who was that?"


End file.
